


Charming His Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Charming His Way

Title: Charming His Way  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #225: Snape Speaks  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Charming His Way

~

“You are an infuriating brat who thinks he is entitled to special treatment by virtue of an accident of birth. In addition, you rush foolishly into situations without any regard for your safety or the safety of your companions, you have recklessly squandered what little aptitude and time you have on Quidditch, a more useless pastime I have yet to encounter, and you have somehow managed to charm you way into--”

“Your bed?” Harry murmured, climbing atop Severus.

Severus sighed. “I cannot fathom how we ended up together. You could have had many other, far more attractive--”

“Impossible.”

“Foolish brat.”

~


End file.
